The Mysterious Demons Ver 2
by DarkDragonFlameingIce
Summary: Akemi, Moriko and Suzu go into a new direction, a direction that they try not to destory! They try not to mess with the original Naruto world but, will their feelings prevent them from throwing the whole Naruto World out of order? Will they survive? Oc's
1. Prologue

Welcome to The Mysterious Demons Ver. 2 This is a remaking of my original story called The Mysterious Demons. Same plot yet… not. I looked over my old story and decided to try out a few different things. There are going to be different coupling and it's not going to go as the same as my other story, so please enjoy. (PS. I hope my grammar has gotten better.) I didn't want to just simply delete my old story… But if they prefer this one over that one then I will delete the first one and keep this one… If they don't like this one… Well I'm still keeping it. Hahahaha.

**Warning: Language and grammer and some possible butt kicking.**

Read and Review! Thank you~!

"Mwuhahahahaha err… Talking!"

-_echooo echooo thinking_-

**A note and someone else's thoughts**

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO! Only Akemi, Moriko and Suzu.

Oc coupling

NarutoxHinata

TemarixShikamaru

And many more!

----- ----------- -------------- ----------- ------------ ------------ ---------- --------- ----------- ------------ -------- ---------

**Prologue**

By: DarkDragonFlamingIce

It was a bright and sunny day, the birds were singing and the bees were buzzing. Not only was it a nice and hot day but…

"There is absolutely nothing to do!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Akemi Tsukiko

Age: 15 going on 16

Gender: Female

Hair Dark brown with strands of light brown on the left side of bang, usually down and goes to waist. Bangs are parted on the right side and go to chest.

Eyes: Light brown with a little red.

D.O.B: July 30

Favorite Food: HAS A LOT!

Least Favorite Food: Cooked broccoli

Favorite Color: Silver

Least Favorite Color: Pink and Yellow

Family: Was an Orphan, her parents were never found.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"We all know how you feel…" said Moriko sitting on the grass.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Moriko Kasumi

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Hair: Black and goes to shoulders, almost always up and in different styles.

Eyes: a slightly lighter shade of green.

D.O.B: April 19

Favorite Color: Blue and Green

Least Favorite Color: Yellow and Orange.

Favorite Food: Beef Ramen.

Least Favorite Food: Unknown

Family: Her mother is almost never home and she never knew her father. Her older siblings left home possibly the country.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah! Shut up already! You two have been complaining for hours. Take some action already!", yelled Suzu who kicked grass there way.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Suzu Takaru

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Hair: Black that goes past the middle of her back and is usually in a high ponytail.

Eyes: Dark blue

D.O.B.: January 16

Favorite Color: Black

Least Favorite Color: Pink, Yellow, and Green.

Favorite Food: Sushi

Least Favorite Food: Carrots

Family: A father who is a business man and an older sister that is never home.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi could only frown as she sat in the cool grass. They've been taking a long walk around the town to find nothing they haven't done. The park was filled with kids flying kites and throwing Frisbees to there doggies. Moriko's green orbs looked in a distance to find a store that looked familiar.

"HEY! I know what we're going to do today guys!" Moriko pointed out the store.

They both looked at the store and smiled, "Sounds good to me!" agreed Suzu.

"Whooo Hooo let's go!" Akemi stretched her arms out getting up.

"Let's just go already." Suzu said already walking away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they entered the store a disturbance was in the air. Someone was stalking them and they didn't like it.

The store was filled with comic books and manga as far as the eye could see… or at least to the end of the building. There was also action figures, this was an Otaku's paradise. They quickly entered the manga section, Akemi hurried to see if there was the volume of Naruto she needed for her collection and it was a success! While the others were looking at others Akemi quickly bought her book.

"Akemi, why do you always get Naruto books?" Moriko asked as she took the book from Akemi's hands.

Suzu whispered, "She's obsessed…"Akemi's face quickly turned red with embarrassment, "There's nothing wrong with liking a good manga! But… In some ways I feel like I have some kind of connection…""Yeah…-cough- an obsession…"

"Why YOU-"

An unknown voice entered the conversation, "Hey Ladies, I knew I'd find you girls here…."

They froze in there tracks, _Oh why him dear god WHY!?_ they wondered. They turned around to face him… The one and only Comic Geek Guy, CG for short. (**They didn't bother to learn his name.) **He was a strange looking guy and that was nothing but the truth. He had thick glasses and lets just say a 'bumpy' face, a lot of people try not to "Accidentally" call him pizza face. He wasn't tall, short, fat or skinny, he was shapes… He always happened to be at the placed they were ALL THE TIME! These 'coincident' were getting annoying. He took a step forwards while they took a step back.

"AH! MY EYES ARE BURNING!" Moriko screamed before falling on the floor.

Suzu tired to catch her but ended up falling with her. They both crawled away and in another section of the store slowly while Akemi just glared.

"So Akemi, that just leaves you and me," he said with a creepy smirk.

A chill went down her spine, _those traitors! _"Ah, nice talk me, myself and I are going to be going, later!"

She turned around and started to walk away until a hand grabbed her wrist, CG's grip tightened.

"I don't think you want to go anywhere, it's either come with me or else…"Akemi tired not to laugh, she once beat up a guy ten times his size before, "Well let's see. I pick else!" She taunted.

A vain popped out of his head, "Brother it's time!"

A shadow suddenly over took Akemi. She turned around and squeaked. A CG look alike except less dorky cracked his knuckles, the problem was he was ELEVEN times bigger then CG and not much better looking. Sweat began to form on her forehead, "Y-your brother?"

The Comic Geek's Brother (CGB) spoke.

"So this is the girl you've been stalking?" CGB asked rubbing his chin.

"Shut up! Don't say that to loud," yelled CG.

Akemi stomped on CG's food and elbowed him in the stomach, he feel back clenching his stomach while hopping on one foot. While CGB was surprised Akemi kicked him in the stomach only to end up bounching back and falling on the floor. _Note to self, always go for the lower area in desprate times._ Before she could get up she was dragged out of the store without being seen and into a near by ally. CGB pushed her against the ally wall. Akemi attempted to get away and yelled for help.

"HELP HELP! RAPE! LET ME GO YOU FREAKS!"

"Shut it bitch!" CGB yelled. She was roughly pushed against the wall.

While she slid down to the ground CG began to argue with CGB,

"You idiot! You're not suppose to hurt her!"

"Well maybe if she wasn't-"

While they were arguing Akemi attempted to get up.

----------Akemi's thoughts-------------

_Ouch… Why isn't anyone here to help me?! Does anyone even notice… Where are my friends?_

**It has always been like this, I'm just surprised of how weak you are even after all these years….**

Akemi's eyes widen, was she hearing things or was there an unknown voice in her head.

_W-who the hell are you!?_

**Are you stupid? I'm you… Yeah YOU!**

_Me? If you're me… then didn't you just call yourself stupid?_

…

_I think I hit the wall harder then I thought._

**NO! I really am you… Well sort of, I'm like your split personality… Yeah…. YEAH that's it! I'm the other you. The names Dark and the other idiot is Light, YOU woke me up when you began to cry like a baby, I can't believe you can't take on these idiots.**

_Akemi was caught off guard, You're saying there's another personality in me other then YOU!? I must be crazy… AND I WAS JUST SO SURPRISED OKAY! I mean have you seen this huge guy's face!?_

**I guess you really are crazy…Don't worry little one, I'll take care of them since -cough- you can't… I'll let you sly this time now move over! The darkness is taking over.**

---------------------------------

The brotherly fighting ended when Akemi slowly stood up, a smirk formed as a shadow covered the upper part of her face. Her eyes seem to glow and almost seemed red like burning fire. She brushed her bangs back with her hand , "Hey, you assholes! Yes, I'm talking to you two. Time for a real beating…"

The larger brother laughed and that only made Akemi's eye twitch, she clentched her fist and the wind seemed to pick up. A dark aura surrounded her.

"No one, and I mean NO ONE laughs at me and lives to laugh another day!"

Before the two can say anything she jumped in the air and kicked the larger brother in the face knocking him roughly against the ground. He turned over and spit out blood while coughing. The stunned CG gasped as his mouth hung open. Akemi held CGB up by the collar, "What do you have to say for your self fool…"

CGB's eyes widen, "I-I-I'm Sorry."

A darker smirk itched her lips, "Not good enough." and with that a gust of wind threw him to the end of the ally. She turned around to see CG trying to sneak away. He turned around to see she wasn't there and ended up bumping into her. He feel to the ground and crawled back, "H-how did you do that?!"

"You shouldn't worry about that… You should worry about what I'm going to do to YOU, and it's going to be worse then what you where going to do to me…"

A loud scream echoed through out the ally.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi entered the store bursting with laughter, everyone only stared at her strangely.

_What was with the evil laugh?_

**Oh, come on… Don't tell me you never wanted to try it out.**

_Understandable…_

Akemi, who was now back to normal, walked over to her friends who sighed at the sight of her. Moriko ran up to her and began to shake her, "WHERE THE HECK WHERE YOU!?"

Suzu joined them, "Yeah, we've been looking for you!"

Akemi smiled a little, _I guess they were worried about me…_

Suzu spotted something on Akemi's hand, "Is that blood?"

"Hu? Oh I must have got cut when I…. Fell.. Yeah fell…"

Moriko frowned, "Be more careful next time!" And with that she wacked her in the back of the head.

In the end Akemi chased Moriko around the store while Suzu chased Akemi trying to calm her down. The Store Manager threw them out shaking his head. This wasn't the first time this happened….The three were sitting at the sidewalk and were a little bruised, they were literally thrown out of there favorite store.

"Three whole weeks! Three torturous weeks!" Yelled Akemi after getting kicked out AGAIN!

"YOU shouldn't have been running around the store then!" Suzu yelled, she turned to Moriko, "And YOU shouldn't have hit her!"

Moriko only turned the other noticed something in Moriko's hands, "Where did you get that from?"

"Hu? This? Oh, I was holding it when we got thrown out. I was going to use it to fend you off."

They all examined the book, it had weird symbles on them and it was in a different language. Suzu looked at Moriko, "Well… Open it!"

"Ah… Okay if you say so."

She openned the book up and suddenly a weird swirling vortex of terror was sucking them in. They all screamed but it soon ended as they vanished without a trace.

The three began an adventure into a new world, the path of a Shinobi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you, please Read and Review!


	2. Seeing What Others Can't

By the way, there are the same age was they are in the manga, Naruto and the others are still 12 and Kakashi's 26 and so on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Only the characters Akemi, Moriko and Suzu!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes of screaming the group stopped, "Are we there yet?" asked the back seat driver Akemi.

Suzu's eye twitched, "You mean to our doom? NO Sorry."

"Yes… I mean No… Ah… Never mind.."

Moriko on the other hand tried to avoid the subject, "So… Does anyone know any good jokes."

Sweatdrop.

"Okay I have one," Suzu spoke up, "Why did the blonde that worked in the M&M's Factory throw away all the M&M's?"

"Because you told that joke, now let's have a race!"

Suzu glared but Moriko interrupted her before she could say anything, "First one to there doom lives!"

"Wait that doesn't make any sense!" Suzu said but it was to late…

Akemi and Moriko put all there weight forward and fell faster. Suzu shook her head at there stupidity. A flash of light began to take over Akemi and Moriko first before reaching Suzu."HA! I WIN!" Yelled Moriko before being absorbed the light.

"You Idiots!" Was the last think Suzu yelled before being absorbed too.

They once again screamed there heads off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi, Moriko, and Suzu were unconscious in a deep forest, thankfully they landed on there heads. Suzu's eyes blinked as she began to wake up, suddenly the realization fully woke her up.

"Get your lazy asses up!"

Akemi automatically kicked Suzu but she dodged it right away, "What the hell!?!"

"Ah, I was surprised okay…" Akemi said while getting up.

"Ten more minutes…." Mumbled Moriko who turned over.

Suzu and Akemi looked at each other, the two began to tickle her away, "AH HAHAH STOP STOP OKAY OKAY I'm ALIVE NOW STOP AH HAHAHAHA."

The two jumped away and they began to look at there surroundings, "Well… we're not at the city anymore…" mumbled Moriko.

"I think we should just-" Suzu was interrupted by a kunai thrown in between the group, they jumped back and grasped on to each other.

"THE GOVERNMENT HAS FINALLY FOUND US! Now we're going to be assassinated!" Cried Moriko."SHHH They have nothing on us." Akemi explained.

"You three don't look like you're around here," a serious voice came from a near by bush, out stepped out a man… He was around 5'11 with spiky silver hair, he had one eye showing while the other was covered by a band, he wore an oddly familiar green vest, he seemed around his mid twenties and without a doubted he was hot. Without warning Suzu fell to her knee's.

"I'm SORRY! I may have downloaded a few hundred songs illegally but… WELL WHO DOESN"T?!"

"ah…."

Suddenly it clicked, Akemi stood there open mouth as she struggled to form words, "y-y-you're…. You're… K-K…. KAKASHI HATAKE!"Moriko's eyes widen and she turned to Akemi, "Wait… Word?"

Suzu who was also surprised raised her eyebrows, "Are you serious?"

Kakashi appeared in front of Akemi in the blink of an eye and his face was close up to hers, she instantly turned red and jumped back. Kakashi then took a step forward, "How do you know who I am?"Akemi palmed her head, _Idiot idiot idiot! Wait wait…_

"Ah, Well You're one of the top ninja around right? I mean, you are Kakashi Hatake right? The famous Copy Eye Ninja the one and only Kakashi of The Thousand Techniques?" explained Akemi before flashing an innocent smile.

Kakashi took a step back and examined her while his hand was on his chin, his eye was as usual half open. After thinking for a while he finally accepted it. "I guess you're right about that… What village are you from and what's with the weird cloths?"

Moriko blustered out, "We don't live in a village we live in a city!"

A very confused Kakashi only stared, "A city?"

"Well you see its-"

Akemi interrupted Moriko before she got them into a mess, "I'm Akemi Tsukiko, nice to meet you! The one you're currently talking to is Moriko Kasumi and the one behind me is Suzu Takaru."

"Nice to meet you!" Suzu and Moriko said as a union.

"Yeah, you're not going to go anywhere unless you answer me. Being around Konoha boarders is highly suspicious…"

As Akemi looked into Kakashi's lazy eye she couldn't help but tell the truth, "We're from a different world, in our world your actually a manga."

"AKEMI!"

"What!? How can you lie to that face?!"

"EASY! Hey Kakashi nice shoes, SEE IT WAS THAT EASY." Suzu yelled.

Kakashi stared down at his shoes, "…Yeah, I don't believe you."

"But I have a book… I have a book YEAH! Where the hell is it though," Akemi seached around and saw a plastic bag with a book in it. "AH HA! Take a gander at this!" Akemi shoved the book in his face.

He examined it, It had "Naruto" In big letters and on the cover was HIM!? While Naruto was under him sticking his tounge out as he read a scroll while HE read Make Out Paradise.

"Volume 3, what does this mean?"

"Well actually, I've read WAAAAAAY past that illegally online but I just started collecting the books… Also it means I was right and we need to find a way back to our own world!"

As Kakashi examined it he read the Character's profile's "Kakashi, an upper-level ninja. His sharingan eye can deflect and duplicate enemy ninjutsu. Currently injured from his fight with Zabuza. "Wait.. I've never fought Zabuza…"

Akemi's eyes widen, they must be at the beginning! She snatched the book away, "AH….I cant show you this… I might ruin everything, and everything will get all mixed up."

Kakashi gave Akemi a very intense look, "Give it…"

The girls quickly tensed up at the sound of his voice. Akemi thought quickly and shoved it under her shirt. "Take us to Konoha first."

Kakashi only sighed, "Okay okay lets go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi walked ahead while the three began to whisper.

"…We have to burn the book," suggested Suzu.

"WHAT?! You're crazy, NO! I refuse you can't burn manga! That's like burning a bible!" said a teary Akemi, she clinged onto the book.

"Akemi… We have to do something before they get a hold of it…" said Moriko.

"But.."

"Sorry, we have to do something…" with that Suzu took the book.

"But…."

Moriko sympathized, "Maybe we can just hide it somewhere?"

Suzu shook her head, "There ninja, I don't think you can hide things from a ninja…"

"But…"

"Give me the book, do the right thing." Suzu said serious, she held her hand out.

"NO! Give it to me I'll find a good place to hide it!"

"But…"

"What are you guys doing?" Kakashi said staring at them as if they had two heads.

"Nothing" they said as a union.

"Yeah, that's very innocent of you three… Now can we please put it in second gear, I'm late."

"Like that ever stopped him," mumbled Akemi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------- In Konoha------------------

Kakashi had is nose in Make Out Paradise the whole time as the went through the crowd towards the Hokage tower. They all were looking around amazed, It was bigger then they thought.

"OOOhh A ninja store~! OH LOOK the Hokage monument! Eeek look the Forth Hokage's face!" screeched Akemi.

"Obsessed I say!" Suzu pointed out.

"I've got to admit… It is obsessive." Moriko agreed.

"Shut up!" blushed Akemi.

"Ah, we're there." interrupted Kakashi.

----------------------------------------------

Sarutobi was doing his usual paper work containing the usual things, but today a little spice was added. He stared at the two unusual girls proclaiming they where from a different world and have a book to prove it. Kakashi was standing on the side observing.

Akemi had an unusually large grin on her face, "Hello Hokage-sama! I'm Akemi Tsukiko, I'm so pleased to meet you!" she ended it with a bow while Moriko did the same.

"Welcome to Konoha, now where is this book you speak of?" He said with a gentle smile.

"Um, I don' think I can…" Quietly said Akemi.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"I don't want everything to get out of sync you know? Mess everything up, everyone will probably not learn the lesson they're suppose to or gain the powers or something like that you know?" explained Akemi.

"OR possibly blow up the world!" Moriko cut in.

…..Sweatdrop….

"I see, you're right… But as Hokage I need the evidence to prove you're not just enemy ninja."

Suddenly they two became nervous and Sarutobi sighed, "You two can trust me, I'll be sure not to intervene unless it is a threat to the village and the people."

"Two? There's three of u-… Where's Suzu?" Moriko looked around.

Everyone was silent. Till Akemi broke the silence, "…. Where's the book?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suzu was standing in the middle of the forest in front of a fire, she sat Indian style as if she was meditating.

"SUZU How… How dare you burn my manga book! NOOO Naruto." Cried Akemi down a pathway with Kakashi and Moriko not long behind, "Why does everything I buy always get destroyed!?!""I'm sorry but it had to get done Akemi…"

"UGH, and you're the one always destroying my things to!" Suzu looked confused and pointed at herself, "YES YOU and YOU!" Akemi pointed at Kakashi who didn't want to get dragged in, "MR. JONIN! Yeah You! Supposed Chunin-at-six-Jonin-at-ten-ANBU-at-13! How could you let her get away like that!"

_Ouch, that hurt… _Thought Kakashi with a blank look.

Akemi took a couple deep breath's before falling to the ground frustrated.

Moriko pat Kakashi on the back, "It's okay she's just mad…. And a little crazy."

"Okay, okay… I'm over it. I already know what happens anyways." said a newly calm Akemi.

_I can't believe they burnt my book…Naruto…_

**You should burn them then…**

_Are you CRAZY!?!? They're my friends._

**Friends that burn your things?**

She's right… If anyone gets a hold of that book then… Then it will be my fault if everything gets messes up.

"Okay enough with playing around, let's head back to the Hokage's office to clear things up."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No worries, I took a look through the crystal ball to where you feel and here's what happened," explained The Third.

On the crystal ball was Akemi, Moriko and Suzu falling out of a screaming vortex of terror that was in the sky and then them falling to the ground unconscious.

"In your face!" Moriko said pointing at Kakashi who only glared.

The Third Hokage coughed before speaking, "I would like this to be a S-Ranked Secret, no one from this room will know about this in order to keep everything going down the right path. Now which one of you knows the most of this book you speak of?"

Everyone even Kakashi pointed at Akemi who only blinked a few times. She raised her hand embarrassed. "…Me….I admit it, I'm a Narutard…."

The whole room gave her a strange look and among them The Third was the first to speak, "Excuse me? A Narutard?"

"You know… a Naruto dork, geek, otaku…"

"Naruto? Naruto is involved?" said an even more surprised and confused Hokage.

Kakashi sighed, "Hokage-sama… The whole thing is about Naruto… It's even called Naruto."

"So they know about…"

"Yes, his profile is on the first page talking about the nine-tailed-fox." explained Kakashi.

"That's right…" Akemi stood forwards, "And now I have a new goal, along with finding a way back I'm going to help Naruto! We'll showing everyone he's a true hero! Right guys."

"YEAH! Super Hyper Naruto Is Awesome Team Force is a go!" Moriko squealed.

"Time to kick some ass!" Suzu said throwing her fist up.

Sarutobi and Kakashi looked as the three girls began talking among themselves, if they can see something that a majority of the villagers don't see they must not be that bad. Then at that moment Moriko accidentally knocked over a vase of flowers.

The Hokage sighed, this was going to be a long day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review please! No Flames.


	3. Team 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Only the plot and my Oc's, Akemi, Moriko and Suzu.

"Talking"

_Thinking and Flashback_

**Other thinking**

**Warning: Language!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Team 7**

The Third decided that the three could have there own apartment till they could figure out a way back home and…

XXXXXX Flash Back XXXXXXXX

_Akemi was sitting in a room alone with Sarutobi, it was silent for a second then he finally spoke._

"_Are there some things I should know before you go?" he asked kindly. _

"_Oh, you mean involving the future?" He nodded, "Well…. There has been this one thing… well a lot of things but this one has been bothering me…"_

"_Go on, that is if you really want to."_

"_You die, well, you get killed by Orochimaru to be specific. Not before taking his arms so he won't be able to some Jutsu…"_

_There was a long awkward silence before he said anything, he turned his chair around and looked over the village, "I knew the day would come when I had to finish the job…" He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Is there any other information I need to know about this?"_

"_Well… He destroys a lot of the village… He uses his huge freaky snakes to destroy most of the village… and stops the Chunin exams-"_

"_So this is happening during the Chunin exams?"_

_**Crap, I'm saying to much.**__ "I'm sorry, I don't think I can say anymore… Just be prepared, if you stop the exams Naruto and the other's won't learn the lesson there suppose to!"_

"_I understand… But I'm not sure I can if it involves endangering the villager."_

"_But… But most of them get to safety in the Hokage Monument! And If you stop the exam's Naruto won't be trained by Jiraiya and-"_

_Suddenly Sarutobi's face fell, "Jiraiya hu?"_

"_Yes, he teaches Naruto some important things… I don't think I should say anymore…"_

"_I see, I'll have to thing about this… You may go."_

_Akemi sighed, she stood up and walked to the door, "Oh, try not to be alone at the exam's…" and with that she left._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi was face down in her pillow in her new room, Suzu of course got the biggest room with the biggest bed leaving the leftovers to them. _Did I really do the right thing?_ There was a soft knock on the door and Moriko stuck her head in. "Akemi?"

Akemi peaked up from the pillow and nodded, "Hey…"

"I was wondering something…"

Akemi sat up and let Moriko have seat next to her. "Yeah?"

Moriko paused for a moment, "What's wrong with changing the storyline? I mean, don't you think we can do it for the better?"

Akemi blinked a few times, "Hu?"

"I mean… Maybe the Super Hyper Naruto is Awesome Force was sent here to help everyone for the better don't you think?"

Akemi stared… and Stared… Her eyes suddenly widen, "I… I think your right! Maybe we can change it for the better! YEAH!"

"Now that's what I'm taking about. Let's make a plan!"

"Go get Suzu… I think I have an idea…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

News has spread of Naruto beating Mizuki and how is now a fellow Shinobi. Suzu was up early to get some breakfast. She passed by a group of villagers talking among themselves.

"I can't believe that demon a Shinobi! What was the Hokage thinking?"

"Now he's even more dangerous…"

"It doesn't deserve to be a Shinobi…"

"You're all a bunch of idiots you know that!"

Everyone turned around and saw a very pissed Suzu. "You don't know what you're talking about girl, get lost!"

"Well I know enough that you guys are jerks who judge someone before you've even met them! Do you even Naruto at all? From what I see he wants to become a Shinobi to help out you jerks!"

Everyone glared at her, "Why you little-"

"Is something wrong?" Asked a tired looking Kakashi, he rubbed the back of his head. _I've been standing at the memorial stone long enough, I'm only a few hours late…_

"Kakashi!" pointed Suzu, "You're… You're… up early!?!"

Sweatdrop

"I have to meet my team today so… Is there anything wrong?"

"O-oh, master Kakashi, There is going on here right everyone?" Everyone nodded while Suzu frowned.

"Good, I'll be going on my way then." and with that he disappeared in a wind of leaves.

"Suzu!" yelled Akemi and Moriko waving there hands at her, before she joined them she gave everyone one last glare before running off. While running she tripped over a book and fell to her knees, she swore before picking the book up and dusting herself off. _What the hell is this?_

"Suzu! We have a plan and…. Wait is that Kakashi's perverted book?" asked Akemi.

"Ah… I guess, here." She handed it over and Akemi examined it.

"Yep.. Make Out Paradise, that's it.. Maybe we can use this to our advantage…"

The three smirked to themselves.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, let's begin with introducing yourselves, Your likes, dislikes… Your dreams for the future or something like that?" Kakashi asked leaning against the roof bar.

Naruto squinted at him, "Hey! Why don't you introduce yourself to us first!?"

"Yeah, you look kind of suspicious.." added Sakura.

"Me? Well, My name is Hatake Kakashi… I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… Dreams for the future… And I have a lot of hobbies."

They all glared at him, "He just told us his name!"

"Let's start with the blonde," Kakashi said pointing at Naruto.

Naruto grinned, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like ramen, what I even like more is when Iruka-sensei pays for my ramen, What I dislike is waiting three minutes to cook cup of ramen…"

_Does he only think about ramen?_

"And my dream is to be the greatest Hokage and then have the people of this village acknowledge my existence!"

Kakashi looked surprise for a moment, _interesting…_

"My hobbies.. Ah Pranks I guess."

Sweatdrop.

"Next…"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, there are a lot of things I dislike and I don't really like anything and I cant really call it a dream but, I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man."

Sakura blushed, _Wow…_

Naruto gulped, _I hope it's not me…_

Kakashi stared, _As I thought.. _

"Okay… And lastly the girl…"

Sakura stared at Sasuke "My name is Hanuro Sakura… The thing I like is…Well… The person I like is… And uhm my dream for the future… Oh yeah! I dislike Naruto…" Naruto made a face, "My hobbies is…"

_Girls these days are more interested in boys then being a Shinobi._

"And you?"

"My name is Tsukiko Akemi and the I like drawing, sometimes fighting and hanging out with my friends, I dislike the color _pink_, -Sakura glared at her- cooked veggies and people who judge others before meeting them! My dream is to find my purpose in life!"

"I'm Kasumi Moriko and I like to dance, sing and gardening and also hang' in with my peeps. I dislike annoying people and guys who wear sandals with socks also others that judge others on first impressions and my dream is to fall in love!"

"My name is Takaru Suzu, I like sewing, singing, my friends and dancing. I dislike people who tell me what to do and two faced people and my dream is for my father to acknowledge me."

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi just stared at the three. "What are you guys doing here?" Kakashi sighed, "Shouldn't you three be doing something important?"

"WOW, Naruto you're soooo cute," said Akemi pulling on his cheeks completely ignoring Kakashi, "These scars are sooo cute."

"Awww You're so short to it's sooo cute," Moriko squeaked out.

Suzu was patting him on the head, "haha you're hairs so messy, it's sooo cool."

Naruto's face brighten up as they gathered around him, "Ahh…"

"Awww he said something!"

"Say something again!"

"SAY 'Believe it'!"

"… Believe it!"

"EEEEP!" and with that they all gave him a huge group hug.

Naruto's face turned even redder but, he felt an odd warmness deep inside, _I-I haven't been hugged like this before…_ _But these girls are weird!_ He just put on a nervous grin and laughed a little.

"HEY! You guys are interrupting our meeting!" Yelled Sakura pointing at them.

"Hu? Did you say something?" asked Suzu looking over at her."Grrrr"

"Kakashi! You forgot to tell them that one of your hobbies is reading porn books!" pointed out Akemi.

Team seven gave Kakashi a disgusted look while his head slumped down, _These girls are making me loose some face here.._, "Look I think you three should leave, this meeting is private and-"

"Also you forgot to tell them that you like to be late for everything!"

Kakashi sighed.

"So you're Sasuke? You're cuter in person!" Smiled Moriko.

Sasuke blushed a little, _Who the heck are these people? How do they know Kakashi?_

Sakura glared daggers at Moriko, _What does this bimbo think she's doing!?!_

Suzu took a seat next to him, "So you need help restoring your clan hu?"

"Suzu! I saw him first back off!" growled Moriko.

"Both of you back off! Sasuke-kun's mine!" yelled Sakura!

Sasuke at that moment began to inch away from all of them.

Everyone gave her a strange look and her face soon turned redder then a tomato.

"Talk about possessive," said Moriko.

Suzu nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to have to report this to the Hokage if this goes any further," said Kakashi.

"Okay okay we'll-" and before Akemi could finish she tripped and fell onto Kakashi who caught her at ease, "O-ops sorry I'm kind of clumsy, hahaha" she rubbed the back of her head.

"Let's ditch this joint!" Suzu ran off along with Moriko.

"Nice to meet you guys, later!" Akemi waved before following them.

There was along silence for a while before Naruto spoke up, "Who where those nice girls?"

"Nice!? They're freaks!" yelled Sakura.

"…"

"They're new to town… And that's all you need to know so… As I was saying…tomorrow is the survival test…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So did you do it?" asked Moriko.

Akemi smirked, "Yep! He'll show up soon… Hum I was always curious about this book though.." Akemi flipped to the first page.

"Akemi! You told me that that book had THINGS in it!" Suzu pointed out.

"Yeah… There's nothing wrong with taking a peak…" and with that she began to read and read and read, "It seems pretty normal t-"

Suddenly her face turned bright pink as she read and read. Moriko looked over her shoulder and her face turned red too. Suzu merely shook her head and went into her room while for the rest of the night Akemi and Moriko read Make Out Paradise.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review please!

Thank you~


	4. The Test

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Only Akemi, Moriko, and Suzu!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts/flashbacks_

**Dark's thoughts/** _**flashback thoughts**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Test**

Kakashi was frowning under his mask, he took out a note that read, "If you want your book back then meet us at our apartment! Pranto~ SHNATF" It was a little obvious who it was. Those weird girls, he recalled Akemi 'tripping.' His defenses were down so he didn't expect her to do something like that… What if it was a bomb! _Okay, that sounds a little too crazy._

It was early in the morning, he was planning on getting it last night but…..

xXxXxXxFlash backxXxXx

_Kakashi practically kicked open the door of the three girl's apartment, "WHERE IS IT!?!"_

_A very surprised Akemi almost had a heart attack, "WHAT THE HELL!?"_

"…_. The book, give me the book," Kakashi said narrowing his eyes at her._

"_I was planning on giving it to you… But I was wondering if we could keep it for the rest of the night," Akemi said nervously laughing._

_His eye twitched, "Not going to happen."_

_Moriko stepped in, "But… But we're almost done!"_

"_No."_

_Moriko suddenly jabbed Akemi in the side with her elbow and whispered, "You should try to convince him if you know what I mean," In a cat like tone._

_Akemi's face suddenly went red, "No way!" but Moriko smirked and pushed her towards the poor guy._

_Kakashi began to get a little impatient, Akemi stumbled a little before regaining her footing. I can't believe she's making me do this… Akemi faced Kakashi with a soften look, but this look was off… Way off. Or at least that's what Kakashi thought. Usually she has this innocent lonely look in her eyes but now… Boy now she had a totally different look._

_He gulped, she had this seductive look in her eye along with a hint of blush at the end of her cheeks. Her fingers gently touched her chin and barely touched her lips. She had the whole perfect lighting too._

_What the hell, Kakashi blushed a little and felt a weird feeling go though out his body, what was that!?_

"_I-I just wanted to read the rest Kakashi-San… But if you really want it back…." She said in a painfully sad tone._

_Crap._

_Kakashi finally gave in, "………I guess you can read the rest… But I will come early in the morning to get it." _

"_Yay!" Akemi jumped up and hugged the confused guy, "I promise to keep it safe!"_

XxXxXxXx

----------------

The rest of the night he couldn't stop thinking about that moment… And especially the look she gave him. He shook it off before finally reached the apartment. Knock, Knock. He suddenly heard their voices.

"Hey! He's finally here…. Man he really is slow." said Moriko. Kakashi's eye twitched.

"I guess he wasn't in the mood for reading… Akemi go get the door." Suzu said.

"…. No."

"…GET THE DAMN DOOR!" yelled Suzu.

"Fine fine," Suddenly he heard a huge THUMP, "OW, who the hell put this table there?!"

Suddenly, he was greeted by Akemi whose hair was a little out of place, "Heeeeeey."

He stared and stared, "Don't 'Hey' me, hand it over."

"Oh, you want the book, come on in." She said with a cheesy smile.

Kakashi sighed and entered the medium sized apartment, it was already messy. There was a table that looked turned over and a couple of books where on the floor, he then turned to Akemi and gave her a look.

She blushed and frowned, "I told you I was clumsy."

Akemi finally presented the book to him and he gladly took it, he was about to leave before Akemi finally asked him something, "Do you mind if we joined you in the training test session with your team?"

"No, it's only between me and my team," explained Kakashi.

"…. You know, we're going to go anyways," Moriko said with a smirk.

"……"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Kakashi ditched them with his disappearing act, the three were sitting outside the training grown eating dango. "I think they should almost be done…." Akemi said looking at the sky.

"Then let's go check!" Moriko said jumping up.

---

The three watched as the rest of Team 7 gathered there things while Naruto was looking deeply moved…. As he was tied to a log.

"Oh, it's you three," Sasuke said unpleased.

"We came to congratulate you guys! And also wanted to make a bet," Suzu said with a smile.

"Pfht, I'm pretty sure no one here wants anything to do you freaks!" Frowned Sakura.

"I didn't know you guys where chickens!" Moriko said stepping up.

"Now now, we just got done with a long survival test I'm pretty sure these three are tired out and-"

"We're not challenging them! We're challenging you!" Suzu said pointing straight at Kakashi.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Akemi who was cutting Naruto down explained, "We bet we could beat Team 7's time on receiving the bells! And since they failed to get them it's going to be easy!"

Sasuke looked at her suspiciously, "Have you been watching us this whole time?"

"Yeah, that's how good we are." lied Akemi.

"Pfht, I guess I'll waste a few minutes…" Kakashi finally said.

"Yaaaay!" Akemi, Moriko and Suzu said at the same time.

"… To be fair I'll put one hand behind my back." Kakashi said in a cocky tone.

Akemi frowned, "That is a very… VERY bad mistake." She finished with a smirk as she cracked her knuckles.

--

The three were hiding in the tree, Kakashi decided to let them hide before he entered the forest area,

"Moriko, you make all the bushes and trees wave around while I and Suzu try to sneak up on him… If we don't end up successful then you know what to do," explained Akemi quietly, "Oh and…-whisper whisper-"

The other's nodded before disappearing. Kakashi finally entered the area and noticed everything was moving oddly… There wasn't even much wind but the trees and bushes swayed back and forth, even the grass. "Odd," he said to himself as he pulled out Make Out Paradise. He knew they were near but, decided for them to give themselves away instead.

Moriko was a distance away sitting Indian style. Her eyes were closed as she concentrated on the earth. She felt all the plants move through her as if they were a part of her. _I can't keep this up to long, I hope they get it over with already._

Suzu moved through the forest as she watched Kakashi carefully. She felt as if she was tracking her prey… A catty smirk formed on her lips as she found a good position, _I hope Akemi is ready, I'm too excited to wait._

Akemi slowly breathed in an out. She relaxed her whole body, _I've got to remain calm…_

Kakashi got to chapter twelve when he felt something rapidly move behind him. He quickly dodged Suzu's attack. She rolled forward before landing on her feet. His eyes switched over to the other direction and as he landed a distance from Suzu, he dodged Akemi's punch a few second before contact, but she unexpectingly twisted around and kicked him in the chin. Kakashi took a few steps back surprised but quickly regained his exposure since Suzu suddenly ran up to him and began to throw a few punches. He jumped far away and rubbed his chin, _they're pretty fast and skilled, how surprising, I won't make that mistake again._

Akemi and Suzu began to run towards Kakashi, he was about to move, but he realized he couldn't he looked down to see grass tightly wrapped around his feet while a tree branch was around his waist, _what the hell!?_ Akemi and Suzu both did jump kicks at Kakashi only to hit a log.

"ACK! PLAN B!" Akemi yelled frustrated.

The two disappeared again while Kakashi was standing in the middle of the area, _it must have been that Moriko girl, and it wasn't genjutsu either._ Suzu began to run towards rapidly in a zigzag before quickly, she attempted to scratch at Kakashi with her long nails only to miss every time. Kakashi grabbed her wrist and threw her across the field.

Moriko suddenly appeared from above, "KAKASHI! AT THE END OF ICHA ICHA PARADISE NASUMI AND TOSHI END UP-"

Kakashi's eyes widen and he covered his ears. At the same time Akemi was running towards Kakashi but, ended up tripping and soon their faces clashed together. Both of their eyes widen as their lips where smacked together. Akemi ended up taking him to the ground and Moriko quickly made the grass wrap around both of their bodies. Suzu quickly grabbed the bells.

"MWUHAHAH VICTORY! Wait, do we get to be ninja's now!?"

Sweatdrop…"Well, It didn't go exactly as planned but at least it worked right Akemi?" Moriko said rubbing the back of her head.

Akemi didn't respond.

"I don't think she's awake…" Kakashi said trying to get free.

The two looked to see Akemi, who was trapped on top of Kakashi with a bright red face with swirly eyes. Moriko released the plants and Kakashi held Akemi up. "So your plan was for her to kiss me?'

Moriko's mouth fell, "N-no! Akemi said that I should almost give the ending away of Icha Icha Paradise while she grabs you so you couldn't disappear while I trap you both and Suzu grabs the bells!"

Suzu's eye twitched, "She must have tripped… Let me see her…"

Suzu grabbed Akemi by the collar and slapped her across the face, "WAKE UP!"

Akemi's eyes quickly opened and she grabbed her cheek, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Moriko smiled and showed her the bells, "We win!"

"Really!" Akemi said happily and looked over at Kakashi who was giving her the usual look. Slowly, her face lit up and her expression fell. Suddenly…"AHHHHHH!"

She runs off only to leave a dusty trail. Suzu and Moriko stared blankly at her trail.

Kakashi sighed and Moriko frowned, "I know what this is about…."

"You mean the whole Akemi never kissing anyone before?" Suzu blabbed.

Moriko smacked her in the back of the head while Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Aside from that, what was the whole reason for this bet?" Kakashi said rubbing his face.

"Oh, we wanted to prove our worthiness of being here! And to show team work concurs over all!" Moriko said with starry eyes, "Or at least that's what Akemi said." Moriko finished.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, _Akemi must be the ring leader or something, and she's pretty interesting._ Suddenly, a flash of their lip contact appeared and he shook his head that_ was weird._

-----

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura where watching from a distance.

"Wow! They actually did it!" Naruto said amazed.

"Shut up dobe, that only shows we need more work," Sasuke said annoyed.

"Yeah Naruto!" Sakura said smacking Naruto. _Inner Sakura, those weirdo's just showed us up!_

"Yeah yeah," Naruto said rubbing his bump.

"We need to work on our teamwork!" Sasuke said determined.

-----

Akemi was hidden under her covers, _I can't believe I did something so stupid! Kakashi must think I'm so weird now._

**At least you finally got some action.**

Akemi's face turned red, _there's nothing wrong with not having a boyfriend! I mean I'm only 15!_

… **Your friends had boyfriends before.**

…_. Shut up!_

**Well, you kissed his mask then, think of that instead.**

Sweatdrop, _that's true… but still!_

**More like you wish it was true.**

Akemi sat up and yelled, "SHUT UP!"

There was a long silence and no response, "Finally…"

Akemi sat up only to see Kakashi at the window, "Yo!"

Akemi smiled and waved, "Hey!…. KAKASHI!?!" She yelled pointing at him, "Are you here to get revenge?!"

"Ah, no? You dropped something. Those other two left before I can give it to them." He handed her a necklace that was silver, it was nothing special. It had nothing on it, it was just a simple silver necklace.

Akemi's eyes widen and she clenched it in her hand, "Thank you so much, I don't know what I would have done if I lost this! Thank you!" She said suddenly hugging him.

A little pink went on Kakashi's cheek, "No problem."

Akemi quickly realized what she did and jumped away, "S-sorry! Um, sorry for before too! I was just going to hold onto you but I tripped over something and well… landed on your face!" She said blushing.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile under his mask, he placed his hand on her head, "Don't worry about it," he said gently.

Akemi's cheeks where a little pink but she smiled, "Okay! Oh yeah, by the way Kakashi, what chapter are you on?"

Kakashi was a little taken back, "Twelve…"

"Dude, I didn't know people could move their bodies like that!" Akemi said amazed.

Kakashi chuckled, "I don't think you're old enough to talk like that."

Akemi frowned, "I'm almost 16, and in my world TV freely shows sexual things not to mention the movies. Heck, there are millions of books like Icha Icha Paradise! Not to mention the internet! Kids are doing drugs, drinking alcohol and doing all kinds of things. Everyone's surprised I'm still a vir----" Akemi quickly cut herself off and went into the dark corner, _I can't believe I almost admitted THAT._

Kakashi held his chin, "Your world sounds strange and interesting." _Millions of books like Icha Icha Paradise._ "Don't worry, your friends told me you never had a boyfriend before."

Akemi was silent at first, "THEY SAID WHAT!?" She said completely red and teary, "I can't believe they told."

Sweatdrop, Kakashi felt a little bad, "Don't worry, I don't have time for relationships either."

Akemi sighed with relief, "I guess your right… I'm always busy too, with work, thanks for making me feel better Kakashi!" Akemi said with a huge grin.

A little pink went on Kakashi's cheek, _I've got to get out of here. _He coughed, "Well yeah, I have to go later!" and he disappeared.

Akemi blinked a few times, "Eh?"

Naruto yawned, he just got done training with his new team mates. After watching those three girls beat the test with teamwork Sasuke was even more determined to show them up after the embarrassment, even though they technically passed. The only thing on Naruto's mind was the taste Ramen and the excrement of taking another step towards becoming Hokage. He reached his small apartment and noticed the door was unlocked. _What the hell!?_

Naruto reached for the door slowly and opened it to find….

"WELCOME HOME NARUTO!"

The three pounced a very surprised Naruto.

"Sorry, but we broke in." Moriko said looking at the door. "Don't worry, we just picked the lock."

"Yeah and we made home cooked Ramen! Since you had a long day." Suzu said shoving him towards the table..

"Yeah, I mean you're finally a Shinobi of Konoha! That's a big deal." grinned Akemi.

Naruto was quiet for a long time, "Why are you guys doing this you don't even know me?!"

"Eh? You seem like a good guy to me." commented Suzu.

"Yeah!" The other two agreed.

Naruto blushed, "But why me?"

"Why? Because we think you're awesome!" Akemi said sparkly eyed.

Naruto was a little taken back, as he at his ramen he was a little teary. _This is good Ramen…_

"Ah, so your team actually passed the test, this is a first," The Hokage said sipping some tea.

"Yes, they really need to work on their team work, but that's not all… I had a few… interruptions." Kakashi said thinking of the three mischievous girls.

"Let me guess, the girls from the other world?"

"… Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well you see…"

_The three stood in front of the Hokage desk, Akemi was the one to talk._

"_We have a request, I heard Kakashi is going to hold a special test for his team to see if they pass."_

_The Hokage shuffled some papers, "Correct."_

"_We want to make a deal, if we pass the test I request one of us go on their first C-Ranked mission!"_

_The Hokage thought for a moment, "Un expectable, you are not even Genin or well trained. Not only that but Kakashi never passes his teams, and plus he's Jonin level and-"_

_Akemi put on a fake smile, "Then you have no worries, we just want to try it out! Come on take the deal."_

_The Hokage closed his eyes, __**from what I heard they don't even have Shinobi training or even Shinobi in there world… It's unlikely they'll beat Kakashi's test or Kakashi…**_

"_Fine, but if you lose you three have to find jobs and help out with community work, like picking up trash and ect…"_

_The three formed sweat drops and had displeased expressions, "Okay… Agree! We'll keep the promise as long as you do too!"_

Kakashi was silent, "……"

"So I guess they should look for jobs soon."

"…."

"…"

Kakashi coughed, "Well you see…"

------------Kakashi explains what happened at the training field--------------

"You're kidding," The Hokage said in disbelief.

"It's true, it seems they showed excellent teamwork and it was all planned out… Not only that but Akemi and Suzu had good combat skill and strength while the other had an interesting power having to do with plants. It wasn't a genjutsu, I'm not even sure it was a jutsu at all."

The mysterious girls from the other world were growing even deeper, "So you're saying these two had training?"

"Well, Akemi's a little clumsy, but other than that she had good strength and basic technique not to mention planning… While, Suzu showed good strength and speed but not much technique. Moriko is more distant and never seen in hand to hand combat but with her strange power is one of the important strong holds, basically a distraction and an obstacle. Possibly a good weapon."

"So you're saying the whole thing was planned," _So they knew what they were doing when they made the bet…_

_Akemi smiled, "Then you have no worries!"_ "It seems we were bound to lose in the beginning…"

Akemi decided to explore Konoha while Moriko looked for a good place to eat and Suzu looked for a good place to shop. She yawned and stretched her arms in the air with her eyes closed only to bump into someone.

"ACK!" She fell back a little and quickly regained her footing, "Sorry! I didn't mean too… Kakashi?"

Kakashi stood in front of her cross armed, "We need to talk…"

-------------

"You lied to the Hokage, saying you had no Shinobi training in your world."

"Correction! I don't have Shinobi training, I did however take a few years of martial arts along with weapon training…. In my world that's not considered 'Shinobi training' more like self-defense." Akemi explained with a smirk, "not to mention the things you learn on the street."

"And Suzu?"

"… She watches a lot of TV and exercises a lot…."

"… Then explain Moriko."

"… I don't know what you're talking about," Akemi said looking away.

"I know she was doing something with the plants, explain." Kakashi said in a serious tone.

Akemi frowned, "There's nothing to explain, she's always been like that, and she doesn't even know how she could do that… It's like she's connected to plant life in a way."

Kakashi looked at in disbelief but decided not to press on it anymore, "You can't come on missions with my team, and you three will only get in the way."

Akemi grinned her teeth, "A deal's a deal."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "This deal never had my saying in it, and it's my team."

"But the Hokage-"

"Said the deal was off."

"B-but he promised!" She said angered.

"You don't get the seriousness, it's my team, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura, not you, Suzu and Moriko. You three have no Chakra training or Shinobi training. This isn't a game." Kakashi started to walk off until Akemi grabbed his hand.

"But I know what's going to happen! I can help."

Kakashi shook her off, "Just give me some pointers then I'll keep them in mind," He said walking away.

As the distance grown Akemi yelled at him, "Y-you jerk! I just you guys to be safe!"

Kakashi stopped and turned around to see she disappeared.

------------

Akemi was running towards home, _they're not taking us seriously! We have to find a way…._

It's late so if I made mistakes… well… I'm horrible in grammar XD

Read and Review!


	5. NOTE

**Author's NOTE**

**I'M SOOOO SORRY**, I haven't forgotten these stories and as I said I won't leave a story unfinished... I think I said that. Anyways. I'm actually really busy TTOTT No not with school... I got a job... which Is why I haven't been updating. Actually I recently quit my job cause... **I'M MOVING**, yes... which means I won't be able to update for a while... **I'M REALLY SORRY**. I don't really have money... But anyways, I'm kind of scared cause this is the first time I'm leaving home..

I'm moving with my friend but still... Last time I moved I got depressed and everything I ate I threw up and my friend ignored me making me even more lonely... I felt like no one liked me since no one talked to me when I went out... I ended up losing ten pounds in the process from depression and not being able to eat... Not that I mind losing pounds (I'm kind of chunky xD) but it wasn't in a healthy way. Anyways, I was really depressed and cried every day and almost went to the hospital but was to scared cause I thought they would think I was crazy.

**OMFG, Sorry for giving you my sob story. Aside from that I hope this move won't turn out like the last one. WISH MY LUCK AND I'll Update when everything's settled. SORRY FOR THE WAIT AGAIN.**

-DarkDragonFlameingIce


End file.
